


Bonne fête maman.

by Voracity



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Chibi, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Edward a fait un rêve étrange. Heureusement que sa mère est là pour le consoler.





	Bonne fête maman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> J'ai un peu d'avance sur la fête, je sais, mais ça tombe un dimanche, de toutes façons.
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de FullMetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par Cindylines.

L'air passablement endormi, Edward observa sa mère depuis l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

Il se frottait les yeux par intermittence, luttant contre l'envie de retourner se coucher, son lit semblant l'appeler de toute la force de son absence de cordes vocales.

-Maman ? Finit-il par dire en bâillant.

Surprise, Trisha releva subitement la tête, posant son doux regard sur son fils aîné.

-Edward ? Tu devrais être couché. Il est trop tard pour un petit garçon de ton âge. Et si tu veux grandir, il faut bien dormir, d'ailleurs.

Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire, plus faible que ceux dont il était habitué.

-J'ai pas sommeil, balbutia-t-il.

Il n'était pas difficile de déceler le mensonge, entre ses paupières lourdes, sa voix hésitante et les bâillements contre lesquels il luttait.

-Si tu le dis, concéda-t-elle.

Elle quitta la table et alla s'agenouiller au niveau de son fils, le prenant contre elle.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, déclara-t-il piteusement.

Cet aveu fut souligné par un piquage de fard et un regard fuyant.

Cette attitude amusa sa mère qui se contenta de sourire, remettant des mèches rebelles à leur juste place.

-Tu veux en parler ? Lui proposa-t-elle. Je ne dirai rien à personne, promis.

Le regard baigné de larmes se dirigea vers elle, comme à la recherche d'une moquerie ou du courage qu'il lui manquait pour se confier.

Alors, en attendant, Trisha l'attrapa sous les aisselles et alla s'installer sur le canapé afin d'être installée plus confortablement. Connaissant Edward, il n'allait pas prendre la version courte. En tout cas, pas la première fois.

-Tu étais morte, annonça-t-il brusquement.

Trisha ferma les yeux à cette révélation. Ce n'était jamais un bon présage. Et puis, elle connaissait son actuel était de santé.

-Al et moi, on… on essayait de te faire revenir. On avait tout tenté, je te jure ! S'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête. On a fini par trouver une solution, mais…

Sa voix se brisa, ses yeux fixaient le vide, alors que sa mère resserrait sa prise sur lui. Qu'était donc cette solution miracle ? Enfin, c'était bien la preuve que ça n'était qu'un rêve, tout ça. Les morts restaient morts.

-C'était les dessins bizarres de papa. On avait réussi à réunir les ingrédients, on avait tout fait comme il fallait mais… ce n'était pas toi lorsque nous sommes revenus. Et… j'avais perdu ma jambe. Et Al… Al…

Les sanglots le coupèrent dans sa phrase, inquiétant sa mère. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de le forcer à se souvenir de tout ça ? Elle n'était plus si sûre…

-J'ai dû sacrifier mon bras afin de récupérer l'âme d'Al et l'accrocher à une armure de papa. Il est resté coincé dedans pendant des années, à cause de moi !

Elle allait le calmer, le bercer, en lui rappelant que tout ça n'était qu'un songe, que rien n'était arrivé et que Alphonse était dans sa chambre à dormir profondément, mais il reprit son récit.

-Mamie Pinako m'installa des automails pour remplacer mon bras et ma jambe et j'intégrai l'armée en tant qu'alchimiste d'état ! S'exclama-t-il, subitement très fier. J'étais sous les ordres d'un colonel mais en fait j'étais assez libre, alors Al et moi on parcourait Armestris pour aider les gens dans le besoin. C'est bien, ça, hein maman ?

-C'est très bien, mon poussin. Il faut toujours aider ceux qui ont des problèmes, le rassura-t-elle.

Malgré elle, elle appréhendait la suite. Mais, surtout, le sens caché derrière tout ça.

-Mais il y avait des méchants qui essayaient de nous empêcher d'aider les gens. Alors je devais me battre.

Il jeta un œil au visage de sa mère, des fois qu'elle veuille le gronder à cette déclaration. Après tout, se battre n'était pas bien. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle répétait.

-Et on gagnait à chaque fois ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment. On était super forts, Al et moi ! Tellement, qu'à la fin, j'ai réussi à forcer Dieu à rendre son corps à Al et j'ai même récupéré mon bras !

Il sourit victorieusement à sa mère qui entra dans son jeu et le félicita. Elle lui posa encore quelques questions avant de l'envoyer se coucher en arguant qu'il était vraiment tard, maintenant.

Elle veilla une bonne partie de la nuit, à la lueur d'une bougie, le regard perdu dans le vide, sonnée par les révélations de son fils. Comment pouvait-elle interpréter tout cela ?

Elle finit par souffler sa bougie et aller se coucher, se jurant d'interroger Edward, une fois de plus.

Mais lorsqu'elle le fit, il fut incapable de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.


End file.
